New York, I love you
by Dreamonbilly
Summary: While Simon, Baz, Penny and Shepard are on the run, they pay a small visit to the city that never sleeps. Love,adventure, and magic are in the air. Written from Baz's sarcastic and loving point of view. Takes place in Wayward son, but you can really read it anytime.(There are a little spoilers).


_**New York, I love you**_

Chapter one:

I don't precisely know where we stand. It's killing me, and keeping me sane at the same time. I know that if we talk we are most definitely breaking up, therefore breaking **me** up in pieces. I'm not saying avoiding it is the right decision, but since when do Snow and I make right decisions?

His eyes are still his eyes, sucking you into them piece by piece. His glow is still his glow, still blinding and sun burning (especially for a vampire.) His smile (if he smiles) still lights up the whole room, (yes, I know that sentence is totally cliché, but I honestly can't consider another way to describe it.)

But something has certainly shifted. I know that relationships commonly shift quite a bit over time, but with Snow and I it wasn't supposed to happen. After we have faced most of the odds together (not to use the phrase power couple, but we kind of were) we were finally destined to face eternal happiness and utter delight. After years that I have beaten myself up for loving him, and then finally loving him, now I'm beating myself up for not loving him enough.

While I'm having these poetic thoughts I vaguely hear Shepard asking me something about types of blood and I tell him to bugger off. He totally just cut my line of whimsical, and might I add _romantic _thoughts. The wanker (Shepard) moves on to bug Bunce. He asks her if there's a spell she doesn't know. He is _so _into her that it's starting to piss me off. I mean _Come on_ you knob head, make a real move instead of constantly chatting her up. Even me, who has nothing but a gay radar (yes, we're going to ignore the fact that I didn't know Snow was gay.) (Technically, we don't know if he is!) know that he's stupidly in love with her. And now the daft cow (still Shepard) is taking her hand to supposedly 'feel her ring'. She tells him to sod off. I feel like a proud mother. Can he _**be**_any more obvious?! Yes. The _**be **_was in fact taken from the character Chandler Bing from 'Friends'. Yes. I, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, watched 'Friends'. In my defence, I'm not the one who insisted on watching it (though I suppose that's pretty obvious. That's a pretty weak defence.) That was Snow. (I suppose that was obvious too.) After a sum of about 10 episodes Snow was on the floor laughing (not that I'm complaining or anything) and Bunce was making a list of everything wrong with it. For example, how Phoebe Buffay appears to think her mom turned into a cat. Apparently, Bunce did a whole research about shape shifters, and they aren't able to have children. Another item on the list was those idiot _Americans. _Absolutely _everything _is wrong with those dimwits. Snow claims that if we are in America we must adjust to its culture (='friends'), but I'm ok just the way I am, thanks.

I totally forgot that I'm supposed to keep an eye on Snow while he drives. I don't even know why I pushed him to learn driving. It's a bigger task for me than it is for him. But as long as he's smiling, I'll watch him drive until we reach the end of the world.

"You're doing brilliant, love" I say with an encouraging smile. He sends me a tight and tense smile back. Progress. I guess that things between us have indeed gotten better in America. Crowley, things have gotten **much** better, just as Bunce said (touché, Bunce). We _**did**_ share that hot kiss after the vampire attack. And he _**did **_save me from that goat and skunk. (Though he saves just about anyone. He's still freaking Simon Snow.)

"Where ae we going?" the American twit asks (I think it goes without saying by now, that whenever I use an insult, I'm most likely referring to Shepard.) (Well, unless there's _another_ wanker in the car.) I raise my eyebrow at him to throw him off his guard, but then I send Bunce and Snow a questioning look, because I too, have got no clue where we're going. Shepard must have caught a glimpse of my look because he says "If you don't know where to go, New-York is about an hour drive from here." That total tosser!

Simon almost jumps when he hears the words New-York (actually, not almost. He literally jumps. It's a bit unsafe, relying on the fact that he's driving and all).

He looks at me and smiles. "Please?" He asks quietly. And I, like the complete fool I am, agree. Because… well… have I mentioned his smile?

Chapter 2:

New York looks like someone got really high, ate a bunch of teen magazines and then threw them up. The lights are cutting into my black soul, but they make Snow's hair even more gold, so it's totally worth it.

First, Snow wants to go to the M&M shop. Only Snow can get to the city of his dreams with the man of his dreams (I like to refer to myself as the man of his dreams. If I say it enough times, maybe it will become true) and go to the M&M shop. Bunce wants to go see "Hamilton" because it's about American history, and maybe that way she can somehow possibly kind of understand them. I don't think I ever ever can. I, for one, want to go play on the huge piano, but my opinion doesn't really matter anyway. Eventually we decide to go to the M&M shit first, and then magic cards for "Hamilton".

The M&M shop is **huge**! _Honestly_ people, it's a type of chocolate, get a grip! When we enter, there's a person dressed as an m&m (what utter rubbish). I give him a disgusted look to let him know how I feel about M&M's that aren't edible. (Technically, _i could_ eat him...)(I haven't fed in a while).Simon literally jumps on him and gives him a bear hug. The hug takes a bit too long so I break them apart because I'll be dammed if a twit m&m imposter will be the cause of my break up.

When we get to the second floor, Snow's voice is gone from all the shrieking. He gets so excited whenever he tastes a flavour that he hasn't heard of before. It's like: _Peanut butter?! Blueberry?! Dark chocolate?! _Yes Snow! There is indeed peanut butter in those hideous blobs of food colouring. What I can't figure out is the fact that they literally have every flavour, but they couldn't bother to make a tea and biscuit one. Shepard points at a brown m&m character with a moody look on itsw face. "This one kind of looks like Baz, doesn't it?" I give him the nastiest look I can manage. Snow giggles.

After a while of walking around uselessly, Snow pulls me into a little room with m&m shaped couches. He sits on a green one and pulls me down with him. I sink in, I must say that for a firkin' m&m it's pretty comfortable. He grabs a handful of M&M's and starts munching on them.

"Did you steal those?" I ask at first jokingly, but then I remember who I'm talking to.

_"No"_ he says as if it's obvious. "The M&M person snuck some for me". I roll my eyes and mutter "_that_ _bloody giant_..." under my breath, but he, of course, hears me. Here we go…

Snow gasps in amusement. "_Baz,_ are you possibly jealous of the walking chocolate?" he says with a mischievous smile.

"Bugger off" I say as an instinct. I immediately wish I hadn't, because that just incriminates me more. Snow's smile grows even larger, stretching all across his face.

"You _are_ jealous! Tyrannus Basilton! Who would have thought? Well, I can't say I blame you. He is the _hunkiest_ piece of chocolate I've ever seen... And don't get me started on our cosmic connection-" I cut him off with a small push on the shoulder. I start to take my hand back but he holds it there. Wait what? How did that happen? What made him do this?

My heart starts to pound. I tell myself not to get too excited, that he might just be teasing. But my mouth is too eager to go where it belongs. So it drags me back home, on Simon's mouth. I put both my hands on his cheeks and hold him there. The kiss is so soft and silent it makes me want to scream of joy.

Or of anger because it's _too soft_, either one. I put my forehead on his, so I can look inside his sucking eyes. I can feel parts of my body starting to drift inside them.

_Ok?_ I ask him with my eyes. He blinks, and I take that as a yes. I kiss him again. Steadier, stronger, harder. I feel like I'm floating.

He smiles and kisses me again and again. Each time I feel electricity rushing inside me. I cannot stop smiling. It's bothering our kisses, but I simply can't. It seems like he can't stop too. We're both attempting to share a movie-worthy kiss, while smiling like complete idiots. It's beautiful.

"I missed this so much" he says while kissing me on my forehead, just where our foreheads touched before. Hearing him say that almost makes me cry, but I'm not that much of an embarrassment. This is literally all I have wanted for so long, and I can't seem to process it's actually happening. I want to remember every detail, so I can rerun it a million times in my head. Is this what it takes to make him mine again? Taking him chocolate shopping? Then mark my words, I **will** buy all the chocolate supplies in the world. Crowley, I'm going to make our house an M&M's shop. But not for tourists, just me and Simon, preferably kissing.

He starts to pull back for air, but my hands won't let go of his face. They _can't_. They're stuck there. I'm terrified that if I let go, he won't come back. That I'll go back to being cold, without his warmth wrapping me. That I'll go back to being empty, without his magic pouring inside me. That I'll go back to being constantly terrified, without him to clear the picture. That I'll go back to the nightmares, without him to dream about. I can't. I _won't_. This just makes everything clearer. Life is impossible without him, so I must fight. I don't have any other option.

The kiss is so magical, but it comes to an end. Just like everything good in my life. Snow gets on his back and rests his head on my lap.

"So how are you enjoying life in the big apple so far?" he asks softly.

"I'm mostly enjoying your smile". He flashes another one right at me. Crowley.

"And what about the hot snogs? You enjoying those too?"

I want to say something sarcastic, but the moment is buzzing with magic and I feel like the smallest thing might break it.

"So so much. Definitely the highlight of the trip." I say instead.

"Only of the _trip_?"

"Of my _life_"

"That's better" he says in a whisper.

His eyes are shining, his hair is glowing, and his heart is pounding. Everything about him is perfect. "You really are beautiful, you know?" I say in complete honesty. I pull my head down to his to kiss him, but just then Bunce and the American burst in the room. _Come on!_ They're totally going on my black list.

When the American sees us he starts apologizing awkwardly, meanwhile Snow stars blushing. HARD CORE. It's like watching a circus live.

Bunce starts talking immediately: "**Crowley**, you too. We do_ not _have time for your childishness rubbish. Shepard, have you _never _seen two people snogging? And Simon, I think we're _way_ past the point where you get embarrassed if I see you kiss Baz. _Honestly!"_

I'm getting a bit impatient. I was just going to kiss Snow again, and he surprisingly wasn't resisting. That kind of awesomeness doesn't happen regularly these days.

"Bunce, _what_ do you want?" I spit.

"Right! I think there's a humdrum avenger in the building! NO, I'm _sure_ of it! It's that M&M guy!"

"Wait! Are you talking about _my_ M&M guy?!" Snow's eyes widen as he speaks.

Since when is it_ his_ M&M?

"Oh, so you guys are official now?" I ask sarcastically. Snow rolls his eyes.

"Baz_ please_. So what are we going to do? Does anyone have a plan?" Bunce asks urgently.

Shepard starts talking but she cuts him off mid-word. "Well _**I **_do! Here's what's going to happen: Simon, you're going to distract him while-"

"NO WAY I'm letting Simon anywhere near that knob head psycho!" I say firmly.

Bunce waves her hand in the air to shush me. "Don't _worry_, I've got a _plan_. So as I was saying- while Simon distracts him, Baz and I are going to spell the shop to sleep so that nobody notices anything. We can use '_the city never sleeps at night'_. I hear the phrase is pretty popular around here, so it's definitely going to work. After everyone is sleeping we'll finish him off. We have to be ready for war, the humdrum avengers are extremely dangerous. Does anyone disagree?"

Even if anyone disagrees, none of us is brave enough to face Bunce when she's at kill mode. Or ever. But this is Simon's _life _we're talking about, so I sum up the courage and say: "I think it's a bad idea."

Bunce is shocked. I don't think she _actually_ thought anyone would disagree. "Why?" She asks sharply.

"Because we don't know what tricks that wanker has up his sleeve! Most of the humdrum avengers are really powerful! He could easily kill us all! I say we just run away. Taking him down is not worth risking Snow's life."

"I think I can decide what's worth risking my life on my own, thanks.' Snow says bitterly. "I agree with Penny, we kill him."

"Good." Bunce says. " Baz, if we run away he's going to follow. I saw the way he was looking at Simon. He wants him dead. We're going whether you join us or not." Her face is set on mine fiercely.

After a few seconds of some extreme eye contact with Bunce, I cave. "No, you can't do it alone, I'll come. But Simon, please be safe. Don't try to be a hero."

"I won't" he says. Though I know he doesn't mean it.

"All right, great. It's go time" Bunce says and everyone starts heading out.

I'm petrified of what's coming. The humdrum avengers are basically a group of people who want Simon dead. You see, those people were always pro- humdrum. Some because they had issues with the coven, and some because they wanted a thrill. So after Simon killed the humdrum, they were off to get him. They're a really small group (about 9-10) so they were never really a problem, but I guess they are now. I'm going to fight like hell. I'm not losing Simon just as I was starting to get him back.

I catch Simon by the hand before we get out of the room.

"Please try." I look him in the eye.

"You too" he says and plants a kiss on my cheek.


End file.
